


Besos maternales (Lésbico)

by Lezz69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Cunnilingus, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fiction, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hot, Incest, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, MILFs, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Short One Shot, Smut, Taboo, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezz69/pseuds/Lezz69
Summary: (+18)A mamá siempre le gustó besarme y a mí siempre me gustó que lo hiciera.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 15





	Besos maternales (Lésbico)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia contiene detalles explícitos sobre una relación incestuosa y sexual entre una madre y su hija biológica.  
> Se recomienda que solo la lean personas mayores de 18 años que toleren este tipo de contenidos.  
> Hechos ficticios y consensuados.

Siempre nos dábamos besitos tiernos en la punta de la nariz o los labios. Se sentía agradable y cálido, sus labios eran suaves y delicados. Me encantaban. 

Nuestra relación era normal e inofensiva hasta que un día, ella notó una reacción distinta en mí y se sintió tentada para hacer algo más. Me aseguró que se sentiría muy bien si juntabamos nuestras lenguas. 

Ella sacó su lengua y yo hice lo mismo, nos acercamos y rozamos las puntas una con otra. El contacto húmedo y extraño me pareció raro al principio, me causó algo de cosquillas también. Me preguntó que sentía y le expliqué, lo repetimos unas cuantas veces y le dije que sentía cosquillas en mi bajo vientre. Era excitación sin dudas.

Seguimos con los besos así, luego ella se entusiasmó y me besaba diferente, iniciabamos con besos de piquito, luego ella me pedía que abriera la boca. Primero mordisqueba despacio mi labio inferior y luego introducía su lengua en mi boca. Presionaba así sus labios contra los míos pero antes me indicaba cómo proceder. Entonces yo movía mi lengua y sentía la suya como enrollándose con la mía.

Los besos que nos dábamos ahora eran más intensos y menos inocentes, ella solía acariciar mis muslos cuando me besaba luego comenzó a meter sus manos bajo mi blusa, tocando mis pequeños senos. Sus dedos pasaban por mis pezones, los acariciaba y a veces los apretaba o los pellizcaba despacio. Cuando hacía eso, yo sentía más cosquillas pero ahora parecían ser más intensas entre mis piernas.

Ella entonces decidió ir mucho más allá. Siempre me decía todo lo que haría y yo asentía porque me gustaba. Pero esa vez me quitó la blusa y luego de besarme la boca, bajó un poco y lamió mis pezones, uno y después otro. Al ver que me gustaba, los succionó.

Un rato después, sus manos iban separando mis piernas y sus dedos tocando sobre mi short, moviéndose lentamente y presionando. Le informé que tenía como ganas de orinar pero no era eso, lo supo cuando removio un poco mi short y su mano ingresó a mi ropa interior. Sentí sus dedos en mi intimidad, la cual estaba muy mojada.

Ella indicó que me sacara entonces el resto de la ropa y yo obedecí. Cuando lo hizo, me dijo que me recostara en la cama con las piernas abiertas. Al seguir sus órdenes, ella se acercó a besarme, luego volvió a chupar mis pezones. Siguió besando cuesta abajo hasta que sentí su boca cerca de mi sexo. Me encantó la sensación, me sentía ansiosa y muy caliente.

Entonces quise más, mucho más. Yo misma elevé un tanto mi cadera para hacerle saber y ella con la punta de su lengua rozó un poquito mi clítoris; reí un poco y me removí extasiada ante tan increíble y excitante contacto.

"Hazlo otra vez, mami..."

Le pedí casi suplicando y enseguida su experta boca empezó a besar mi coñito de arriba hacia abajo, separó los labios mayores y su lengua recorrió los pliegues hasta deslizarse a mi vagina. La introdujo ahí y la movió, dejándola húmeda con su saliva, penetrando con la lengua una y otra vez, metiéndola y quitándola mientras sostenía mis caderas, que yo intentaba mecer en círculos.

Ella se detuvo a preguntarme si me estaba gustando lo que hacía. La verdad me fascinaba, se sentía rico y placentero; entonces continuó. Ahora daba profundos y apasionados besos de lengua a mi conchita que emanaba fluidos dulzones en gran cantidad.

"¡Mami! Creo que voy a hacerme pis, tengo que ir al baño ya..."

Advertí, pero no era eso. Era un inminente orgasmo, el primero que ella me provocaba comiéndome el coñito. En el momento que sus carnosos labios succionaron mi ya hinchado clítoris, me vine sin poder ya contenerme.

"Eres tan sabrosa, amor"

Dijo ella, tenía la boca brillante después de tanto chuparme la conchita. Volví a sentir su boca ahí mismo, su lengua en mi vagina extrayendo mis líquidos y tragandolos. Desde esa vez, mami lo hace a diario y a mí me gusta muchísimo. Ella dijo que pronto invitaría a mi tía con nosotras y que entre las dos me darían muchos besitos así.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta escribir relatos así. Si tienes alguna fantasía sexual lésbica que te gustaría que escribiera, déjame un comentario y lo consideraré.


End file.
